thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Andrew Brenner
Andrew Lewis Brenner (Geboren in Key West, Florida im Februar 1961) ist ein in geborener englischer Autor und Songwriter und von November 2010 bis August 2018 der Hauptautor für Thomas & seine Freunde. Im November 2010 fing er schon an Episoden zu schreiben, von denen zehn mit der siebzehnten Staffel veröffentlicht wurden, nachdem Sharon Miller austrat. Weiterhin schrieb er zehn Episoden für die achtzehnte Staffel, sechs Episoden für Staffel 19 und sieben für Staffel 20. Zuvor war er der Script-Editor für Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg um danach mit der siebzehnten Staffel Hauptautor zu werden. Karriere Brenner schrieb zunächst Geschichten für Thomas-Zeitschriften um 1987. Zunächst bekam er die ersten beiden Staffeln auf Video und sollte diese Geschichten für die Zeitschriften umschreiben und als er mit allen fertig war, schrieb er eigene Geschichten. Viele von diesen eigenen Geschichten wurden dann in Staffel 3 und 5 verfilmt, jedoch wurde Brenner dafür weder in Kenttnis gesetzt noch als Autor genannt. Anschließend hörte er mit den Zeitschriften auf. Eine dieser Geschichten war Henrys Wald, die durch einen Sturm, der Bäume durch London geweht hatte, inspiriert wurde. Er war der Skipt-Editor für Das Geheimnis um den Blauen Berg und war anschließend mit Mattels Änderungen an der TV-Serie der Hauptautor. Brenner war auch der Hauptautor für „Traktor Tom", „Angelina Ballerina", „Feuerwehrmann Sam" und „Cramp Twins". Er soll auch der Hauptautor für Thomas und seine treuen Freunde gewesen sein, aber diese Information wurde aus der einzigen Quelle entfernt und ist somit wahrscheinlich nicht wahr. Seit August 2018 ist er nicht länger an der Produktion von Thomas & seine Freunde beteiligt. Geschriebene Episoden Staffel 17 * Gordon verliert Wasser * Bill oder Ben? * Zu viele Feuerwehrloks * Thomas mit der roten Nase * Der verschwundene Weihnachtsschmuck * Die festgefrorene Drehscheibe * Salty, die Hafenlok * Harveys erste Lieferung * Der stinkende Hering * Thomas' Abkürzung Staffel 18 * Old Reliable Edward * Disappearing Diesels * Duck in the Water * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Missing Gator * Spencer's VIP * Last Train for Christmas * Marion und die Dinosaurier * Millie und der Vulkan Staffel 19 * Die beste Lok der Welt * Der schnelle Phillip * Phillip eilt zur Rettung * No Help At All * The Other Side of the Mountain * Goodbye Fat Controller Staffel 20 * Toby's New Friend * Saving Time * Pouty James * Cautious Connor * Die Lok der Zukunft * Hugo und das Luftschiff * Die Geschichte vom unheimlichen Troll * Tit for Tat (Fernsehfassung) * Mike's Whistle (Fernsehfassung) * Useful Railway (Fernsehfassung) Staffel 22 * Für immer und ewig * Alles nur Einbildung Specials * König der Schienen * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks * The Adventure Begins * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz * Das große Rennen * Auf großer Reise * Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Geschriebene Songs * Kleine Loks sind nicht zu unterschätzen * Wir sind die besten Freunde * Darf ich, kann ich * Nichts zu verlieren * Bin voller Überraschungen * Du bist immer nur du * Der Blitzstern ist ein Superstar * Bleib wer du bist und fahr * He's Full of Surprises * Irgendjemand ist der große Liebling * Wer ist Thomas? * Es ist so heiß bei uns zu Haus * Ich will nach Haus * Nichts können wir gut * Was am Ende zählt ist Freunde sein * Where in the World is Thomas? * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends (Mit Kevin Roberge und Carl Taylor) Aufgeführte Songs * He's Full of Surprises (Mit Ian McCue, David Stoten und Oliver Davis) Externe Links * Offizielle Website * SiFs Interview mit Andrew Brenner * LinkedIn Profil en:Andrew Brenner es:Andrew Brenner he:אנדרו ברנר pl:Andrew Brenner ru:Эндрю Бреннер Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Autoren Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Produktions-Crew